Fixing you
by xKlaroline
Summary: When Klaus finds Caroline on his doorstep beaten and bloodied, he must protect her at all costs. RATED M FOR DARK THEMES. AU, Caroline is human, Klaus is still an Original Hybrid. Klaroline. Dark scene and lemon in Chapter 5.
1. Chapter 1

Another crack in my heart, another picture on the wall.  
Another way to spend an evening, when there's no one there at all.  
Another kiss to say goodbye, another cross upon a chart.  
Another suitcase at the door, another crack in my heart in my heart.

Klaus' POV.

Who knocks at someone's door at 3am? Especially my door. I simply won't tolerate someone knocking at my door at this time.

When I opened the door I didn't know what to expect but I didn't expect to see a bloodied and beaten Caroline rocking back and forth on the floor, her knees crushed to her chest and her body shaking from her sobs.

I stood there with shock and rage racing through my veins. I stepped outside of my house and onto the porch, leaning down to Caroline and slowly reached out my hand towards her hair, brushing a loose lock behind her ear frowning when she flinched away from my touch.

Whoever did this would pay, I would tear them apart limb from limb and only then would I rip out their hearts. No one touched Caroline.

"Caroline, it's me Klaus. I am not going to hurt you. Just try and relax while I get you inside." I whispered soothingly to her. Yes, I am a sinister bastard but when Caroline is around me, I feel more…human. She brings out the light in me and someone had broken her!

Lifting her small form up into my arms, her whimpers being torture to my ears and my heart.

I kicked the door shut and blurred upstairs and into my room, laying her down on my bed. My eyes raked over her body, she had two black eyes, a bruised and bloodied lip, sharp knife wounds on several areas of her body and cigarette burns were all over her arms. I couldn't see what was under her clothes or the other side of her body, but from the way she was acting now, I knew it was bad. Very bad.

Caroline had long stopped making any noises but still tears still streamed down her face and her body was still shaking. I found myself sitting down at the side of my bed a second later with a flashlight in my hands. I shun the flashlight into each of her eyes and held up my hand whilst she blinked profusely. "How many fingers am I holding up, Care?" Caroline held up four fingers. I nodded and switched off the flashlight. "Okay good, you do not have a concussion."

I lifted Caroline into my arms and wiped away her tears before I bit into my wrist, blood pouring out of the two punched holes and offered my wrist to Caroline.

I was genuinely worried that Caroline would refuse to take my blood but she surprised me like she normally does by attacking my wrist with her mouth.

Knowing that my blood would help speed along her healing I stroked her hair after she pulled away from my wrist, blood stained across her chin and lips. She licked the remaining blood off her lips and looked up at me with her blue eyes which were normally a bright, shinning blue, but now, they were a dull blue.

I gently placed her head down onto my soft pillows and stood up. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jogging pants and handed them to her. "I'll just be outside, sweetheart." I waited for a response off her but all she did was stare at me with fogged over eyes. She was gone. She was a shadow of her former self.

I strode out of the room in long strides and closed the door before I smashed the closest item to me which happened to be a glass vase dated back to the 1800's. I didn't care about the vase though; all I cared about was the woman who was in my room, broken to pieces and the part that I hated the most? I didn't know where to start to fix it!

"Ah brother, I need your help." I said to Kol as he walked out of his bedroom.

"With what?" Kol asked with a devilish smirk on his face.

"I need you to find out all the places Caroline was today and with who. I don't care how or what you have to do to find out." I told him and he nodded. His devilish smirk had vanished. Kol cared about Caroline too, all his brothers and his sister did. They treated her like she was family and Caroline did the same to them.

I didn't know what had happened to Caroline tonight but I intended to find out.

Caroline's POV.

I couldn't feel anything but the pain of each hit, each stab wound and the amount of cigarette burns that mounted on my arms, my legs, my neck and back. I could see and hear Klaus but I didn't know how to respond to him. I took his blood because I knew it would help heal me, but I couldn't talk to him. Not yet.

My mother had told me I was useless and that it was my fault that my father left us. That if I wasn't such a brat then he wouldn't have turned gay and left us to fend for ourselves. Every day from my 10th birthday she would beat me up, knife me and burn me. Sometimes more than once a day. It hurt like a bitch and she knew it too.

I couldn't tell anyone about what my mother did. She was the sheriff and even if she wasn't, who would believe me? My mother was well known and loved around the town. And in public she acted like she loved me but once we were alone she would tell me I was useless and that she hated me.

And I believed her. Why shouldn't I? I was always second best to everyone. No one truly cared for me apart from Klaus and his family. She thought of them as her family but she hadn't told them what she had to go through daily. She now wished that she had done but she didn't want to seem weaker than what she already was in front of them.

I didn't even realise that I had stood up and gotten changed until I sat back down again on Klaus' beautiful bed. I ran my hands across the silky, expensive sheets. I was starting to feel again, the pain wasn't as bad as before and I knew it was because of Klaus' blood.

"K-klaus…?" I whispered and looked down at my feet. I heard him step into the room.

"She beat the living shit out of me." I said brokenly before he could say anything. "She called me worthless and that I was a piece of shit that lived under her shoe. That I deserved everything she did to me because I made my daddy run away from us."

I could feel his rage from across the room. I knew I should stop talking about what happened but I couldn't. I had years of beatings and heartache that was spilling out of my mouth. "It's happened every day from my tenth birthday. I can't take it anymore, Klaus." I choked out as the tears started pouring down my cheeks again. I heard something smash and then his arms were around my waist, pulling me to me.

I finally felt safe…But I knew that it wouldn't last for long. I would have to go back to my mother soon and when I did…I'd probably get the worst beating of my life because I ran away from her. But for now, I let myself lean into Klaus' arms and close my eyes.

I closed my eyes and tried to stop the tears from pouring down my cheeks. They were staining Klaus' shirt and I would have laughed if I wasn't suffering from heartache and abandonment issues.

I didn't know how long we sat there for in silence. I was about to fall asleep when he said, 'Your mother isn't right, you know? Really, I mean it. You're strong, you're beautiful and you're full of light. I promise you, she will not get away with this, Care! I won't allow her to hurt you ever again! She hasn't won." I desperately wanted to believe him but I couldn't. I didn't know what he saw in me. I wasn't beautiful or strong or full of light. I was a mere broken human girl.

I wanted to believe that he liked me more than a friend but he didn't. He didn't like me like I liked him. I may even love him and one of these days, I would actually love him.

"Don't you see Klaus? She's already won! She's broken me. BROKEN ME! I can't handle this anymore!" I finally said after a while of silence before I felt him lift me and himself up from his bed and pull back the covers, he laid down and pulled me gently into his arms and then he pulled the duvet covers over us and I pressed myself closer to him before I shut down completely. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even feel Klaus' arms around me anymore. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I just wanted to forget about my mother and how the only good things in my life right now were Klaus, Rebekah, Kol and Elijah.

Klaus' POV.

The moment Caroline became limp in my arms I knew she had shut down and became numb. I would do anything to have fun, loving, carefree, sweet and happy Caroline wrapped up in my arms and resting in my bed unarmed. ANYTHING.

I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to help the woman I loved out in this situation but be there for her and keep her mother away from Caroline. I knew that I would have to come up with a diabolical plan to get Caroline's horrid mother thrown in jail for good and I think my family would agree with me.

AN: That's it for the opening chapter. I am not sure if I should continue this or not. Please tell me if I should or not.

What did you think? Good? Bad? Please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone says don't stay in a sad place,  
where they don't care how you are.

Caroline's POV.

When I woke up the events of last night hit me. The fight, the attack, the pain of having to limp all the way to Klaus' to get away from my mother.

Then the nicer parts of the evening hit me. Klaus comforting me, holding me while I cried, telling me that my mother wouldn't touch me again and that she hadn't won. But in my eyes she already had won. She had successfully broken me and I didn't think I would ever be repaired again.

I remember shutting down last night but today I would talk to Klaus and tell him that I wouldn't return home to my abusive mother and that I would have to run away from Mystic Falls because she would eventually find me here.

I didn't want to leave here because of the Mikaelson's, they were the only people I was close to and from yesterday I now know that they know what I go through daily and I didn't want them to look at me with pity.

I slowly lifted myself up into a sitting position and raised my arms out in front of me and shrunk back at the many scars that blended into my skin. How would Klaus ever love me when I looked like this? If my arms are this bad then the rest of my body must look horrendous.

I blinked back the tears and stood up slowly off the bed, and scurried into his en-suite bathroom. I locked the door and pealed myself off of the shirt and sweat pants that Klaus had lent me.

I took a deep breath before I looked into his mirror and I stared wide eyes and mouth hanging wide open at my own reflection. I thought it was bad but I didn't think it would be this bad!

I had a long scar starting from the middle of my stomach to the ending of my hip. A few small scars were around the bigger scar and most of the cigarette burns that I received had faded away, almost completely gone and I realised that was because of Klaus' blood.

Looking further down my body I saw my long legs were full of faded out stars and marks. I couldn't stop the round of tears that made themselves down my cheekbones. I fell back against the wall and slid down the wall, hiding my face in my hands.

I couldn't handle this anymore. I couldn't handle living with my mother anymore. I couldn't handle having to look into a mirror and have to see how scared and broken my body actually is. How broken I actually am.

A banging on the door snapped me out of my thoughts and I braced myself for who it was. If it was Klaus I would tell him to go away and leave me alone, so he wouldn't have to see me like this. He'd probably run if he saw me like this. And I couldn't allow that to happen. I needed him in my life.

"Care, it's me, Bekah. Open up sweetie." The sound of Rebekah's voice floated through the door and I reached over, unlocking the door, not caring about the fact that I would be naked in front of Rebekah. As long as it wasn't Klaus who saw me like this then it didn't matter who else saw me, that's what I kept on repeating to myself.

"Oh my! Care!" Rebekah's now frantic voice filled the room as Rebekah looked over my body, at all the marks and scars that made up most of my skin.

Rebekah picked me up in her arms gently and flashed into her room a second later, she placed me down on the bed and blurred into her walk-in closet, returning the next second with a loose fitting shirt and a pair of jeans, along with a set of underwear.

"I'll leave you to change and then you and I are talking. The boys are out, so we're alone." With that Rebekah left the room leaving me to change and to my thoughts.

I would have to tell Rebekah because I owed her that much and I loved her like a sister. I would eventually tell everyone else but for now I just needed to invest my time in talking to Rebekah.

It's funny how things had changed between me and her, at first we couldn't stay in the same room as each other but as I got closer and closer to Klaus and the rest of their family we started to talk and soon enough we found out we had more in common than what we originally thought and ever since that day we had been inseparable.

Rebekah's POV.

I am completely fuming, no not fuming, PISSED OFF at the vindictive bitch for what she did to Caroline. I have yet to hear the full story of the events of what occurred but from the faded scars and burn marks, I felt furious.

How could someone abuse their own child? The person they brought into this world. The creation of their love making. It was wrong. Complete and utter wrong. No matter what the person has done no one deserves abuse. And that included Caroline, she was the sweetest person I knew and well that Sherriff bitch has crossed a line.

No one touches my family and Caroline is family. That bitch is about to meet the bitchier side of Rebekah Mikaelson.

Once Caroline was done changing I heard her call out my name. I knew she didn't feel comfortable talking about what happened but I felt like she needed to let it out. Have a little scream. I know it wouldn't heal her completely but it might just push her a little in the right direction of healing up and moving on. It would be a slow course of healing and moving on and I hoped I would be able to help her every step of the way.

Klaus' POV

I stood alongside Kol and Elijah and I let out a frustrated sigh. Kol could only find out so much about Caroline's whereabouts last night and previous nights but no one had seen her around that Kol had compelled for answers. Most people told him that she returned home straight after school and they only saw her in the Grill when she was with her mother.

It was obvious that Caroline only went out when her mother did. I felt all the rage that had built up from yesterday explode and I grabbed the closest person to us and ripped out their heart and let it drop to the ground.

"This is bullshit! How can someone touch someone as precious and beautiful as Caroline? Fuck, she doesn't deserve anything that bitch put her through! She deserves the world." I spat out between clenched teeth.

I felt Elijah and Kol pull me away from where we were standing and minutes later we were outside of the Grill. "Relax for a moment Niklaus. We will stop Caroline from being hurt at once but you being furious will not help Caroline right now. She needs support not more violence in her life." Elijah told me.

I was thankful that he was here right now, though I would never admit that. He was always the voice of reason and he was right. Caroline needed me to be calm and collected in front of her and that involved keeping my angry at bay…Well for the time being anyway. Once we figure out a way to get the bitch sent to prison for hurting Caroline repeatedly that's when I will get my revenge on Caroline's behalf.

Rebekah's POV.

I listened intently to everything Caroline said to me. She told me about how on her tenth birthday her mother had dragged her by her hair to the kitchen and grabbed a lit cigarette and stubbed the lit end repeatedly across her arms and back, never stopping until the cigarette was gone. I was speechless. She was 10 years old. Just a LITTLE girl and her own mother had abused her and that wasn't all. After that Sherriff Forbes poured salt on to the cigarette burns and slapped her before calling her a worthless piece of shit. Caroline didn't go into much detail of the times after that; she just informed me that with every passing year the beatings grew worse.

When I met Caroline I was a total bitch to her and I regret it. I always have ever since we became close but now I hated myself for adding to her pain. I might not have physically harmed her but I did emotionally.

Like she knew what I was feeling Caroline reached over to me and pulled me into a tight hug and I felt wet tears drop onto my shoulder and I knew she was crying again. "It's not your fault Bekah, you didn't know me back then and you didn't know how much of a bitch my mother truly is. Please don't hate yourself or feel responsible for causing me pain. I've learnt how to cope with the pain."

Caroline's body shook with sobs even though she said she was strong I knew she was really insecure and scared of what her mother would do to her if she ever found her.

I knew that I wouldn't let her mother near Caroline neither would my brothers. Especially Nik, I knew he loved Caroline. And I also knew Caroline loved Nik. Everyone knew that they loved each other apart from themselves.

That's when I thought of a plan. I knew what I had to do…No matter what the cost; I would make sure this plan was successful.

AN: Okay, here is the next chapter. (:

Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts. They truly do mean a lot.

Poor Caroline, she has been through so much but you have to walk through the storm before you get the sunshine. Just remember that sweethearts.

Anyone else pissed that Klaus is desiccated? I mean, SERIOUSLY! He makes that show.


	3. Chapter 3

No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars,  
seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
it's okay not to be okay...  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
just be true to who you are.  
Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Caroline's POV.

When Klaus returned with Elijah and Kol it was pretty late and I couldn't wait to see Klaus. I had missed him so much whilst he was gone. When Klaus is absent in my day it feels like I am missing a part of myself and whenever I saw him…my heart skips a beat.

I walked out of Rebekah's room and into Klaus' and smiled seeing him lying down on his bed. I thought he was sleeping so I walked further into the room, a smile tracing across my lips.

I jumped when I heard his voice. "It's rude to stare love." He said in that irresistible accent that made me want to swoon. "My apologies. I thought you were sleeping, Nik." I smiled lightly and looked away from him, a deep blush tinting my cheeks. I could almost hear his smirk.

I looked over at him as he patted the bed and moved over some so I could slip into his bed next to him. I slipped out of my shoes and climbed into the bed, my body instantly curling up against his. My chin rested against his chest and I closed my eyes, taking in his unique scent. His scent was a mix of woodsy, rich cologne and an ingredient that I couldn't identify. He smelt delicious and I was trying hard not to straddle him to the bed and let him take me.

I smiled as he pulled me closer to him. I wasn't sure if we could get any closer. Our arms were locked tightly around each other and in that moment all I wanted to do was kiss him.

Suddenly my heart started to race when his hand brushed over my hip, I tried to control my breathing but I knew he would hear the change in my breathing.

I had never felt more at home than I had in Klaus' arms. When I first met him I told myself that I wouldn't feel anything for him but now? Nothing made me feel safer than having those muscles wrapped around me, holding me against him.

It was getting harder and harder to hold back. I wanted him to tangle his hands through my hair and hold my head steady as he explored my mouth with his. I wanted our bare skin pressing against each other's'. I wanted to be in his bed for more than sleeping.

I couldn't vocalize any of this of course. With everything that had happened, I knew Klaus would just write it off as me being vulnerable. I couldn't deal with HIM rejecting me. I was determined not to cave with my feelings.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked me after a moment of just holding each other tightly.

"I am…broken…On the plus side, I feel safe here, with you…and your family…My family." I replied and looked up at him slightly, seeing a frown mark his perfect features, I reached up and ran my finger delicately across his lips. "Hey, don't frown. I'm here…I am okay. I am not leaving you." He smiled lightly and rested his chin on the top of my head.

I pulled away from him slightly and looked up at him, my eyes meeting his and I leaned in to kiss him without even realising what I was doing. I did notice that he was leaning in also. We were a centimetre away from each other when we heard…

"OI LOVEBIRDS. GET DOWN HERE!" I heard Kol yell from downstairs and I felt a blush staining my cheeks.

Reluctantly I pulled away from Klaus and smiled at him before I stood up. Looking down at him I held out my hand for him, smiling once again at him when he grabbed it and pulled himself up out of his bed.

When we got downstairs, the first thing I noticed was the serious looks on everybody faces and a guilty expression on Rebekah's face.

"What's going on?" I said after a moment of silence, glancing at Rebekah and she mouthed 'sorry' at me. Sorry for what? What has she told them? Somehow I already knew what she had done but I hoped that I was wrong.

"I am glad you asked because I would like to know why you didn't tell us you had to deal with your mother's abuse from the age of 10!" Kol answered and my heart dropped. I was right. Rebekah had told them about the types of abuse Liz gave me.

I felt tears collect in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I felt Klaus' grip on my hand tighten and a growl escape from his lips.

"7 YEARS! I am going to kill that bitch!" I looked up at him as he spoke and I sighed when I saw his eyes had a speck of yellow in them.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and stood up on my tiptoes and I looked into his eyes. "Nik please calm down…I know I should of told you when I first met you but…I just couldn't…and I am sorry that I didn't tell you." I then looked at everyone else in the room. "All of you. I should have told you all but I was afraid."

Elijah nodded his head but I could tell he was just as hurt as the others that I didn't tell him.

I looked back up at Klaus and saw him looking down at me with his eyes back to normal, apart from the darkness and anger in them but I could handle that. I had many years' experience when dealing with Nik's anger.

"Okay now that we've established what we have. Can we figure out what we are going to do? Anyone got any ideas?" Elijah asked, speaking for the first time since Nik and I had walked into the room.

"Well I was thinking that since Caroline isn't 18 yet we could get her emancipated." Rebekah said to everyone inside the room. Kol, Klaus and Elijah nodded.

"And I think the best way to get the emancipation granted and quicker is for Caroline to marry." I started coughing once Rebekah said that.

"WHAT?" I shouted out and I noticed that Klaus started rubbing his hands down my arms, trying to calm me down. Too bad it wasn't working right now. I mean what the fudge?

I couldn't marry someone! I only wanted to be with Klaus and I doubt he'd want to marry me and even if he did want to marry me, I wouldn't let him! I'd only ruin his life and I didn't want that. I definitely wouldn't be marrying someone.

"Yes, marry Care and I think Klaus would be more than happy marrying you." Kol said from beside me and then he nudged Klaus with a wink.

I struggled to stop myself from blushing and I looked over at Elijah for help but he either ignored me or actually WANTED me to marry someone. To marry Nik. Oh fudge balls. I wanted to marry him but I would be WRECKING his life. He deserved someone better than me.

"N-no, no, no! I won't allow Nik to marry me. I would be WRECKING his life. And I won't allow anyone else to marry me for that matter." I said firmly and everyone stared at me before Rebekah stood up.

"Caroline Forbes, that is not true! You would not wreck his life! You fill his life with light and you make him happy! He's not a psycho when you are around. You don't see yourself to your full potential and that's not your fault. But I need you to be SAFE. We all do! I don't know what I would do if I lost you!" Rebekah spoke and her facial expression was one of pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry Bekah. I don't believe that I would do him any good." I said before I walked out of the room.

Klaus's POV.

I felt helpless. I wanted to help Caroline and if that meant marrying her than I would marry her. I would have liked to marry her one day anyway. But Caroline said no to marrying me because she didn't want to corrupt my life. And I didn't want to force her into marrying me.

Didn't she see? She made my life better; she filled my world with light and love. I was still staring in the direction that Caroline had left the room in and I gave my family one last look before I followed her out of the room.

I knew where she would be. I walked outside and saw her sitting by the pond that was surrounded by the many different types of flowers, trees and plants.

She nearly kissed me before and I wanted to kiss her more than anything but then Kol had interrupted us and I was thankful that it was for a good reason but I wanted to just kiss Caroline and ravish her.

I made my way towards her and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I smirked slightly; Caroline always knew how to make me nervous. Breathing wasn't necessary but it made life a whole lot easier.

"I'll do it. I want to marry you Caroline. And not just so you would be free from your mother's consent…"I trailed off and I noticed that her shoulders were tense. "But because I also love you. And I don't know how you can't see it. I do love you. I have for many years now." I finally said and sat down behind her, my hands starting to massage her shoulders. After a moment, small moans starting to leave her mouth and I wished that the moans were leaving her mouth for an entire different reason.

I felt her shoulders relax and the next second I was on my back with Caroline leaning over me and she smiled that beautiful smile that I loved so much. Caroline suddenly leaned down and kissed me feverishly, her hands finding my hair and she tugged on it. I groaned against her lips as I moved mine with hers.

She pulled back a few moments later, her breathing heavy. "I love you too Nik. I always have. I wanted to tell you but the thought of you ever loving me back was crazy." Caroline laid her head down on my chest and her hands trailed from my hair and down to my own hands, locking them together with hers. "Let's get married because I want nothing more than to be with you, to be your wife, to be yours. Forever. I love you so, so much Nik." Was the last thing I heard off Caroline before she fell asleep, pressed against me.

I smiled. I could get used to falling asleep next to Caroline. I didn't want to move her or wake her up. She needed the sleep, so I simply pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes.

She wanted to marry me. She wanted to be mine forever. And when the timing was right and if she wanted to, I would ask her to become a vampire and spend eternity with me.

Rebekah's POV.

I smiled when I saw Caroline sleeping on Klaus' chest outside. I was glad that they finally kissed and told each other what they felt. They both deserved happiness and each other.

I knew that my plan would work, that I could save Caroline and make her and my brother happy.

Taking the chance of telling Elijah and Kol what Caroline had told me was worth it. If anything I felt like this would make us all stronger and bring us even closer together.

Looking over at the clock, I gasped at the time. I had a date tonight and I only had two hours to get ready. TWO HOURS. I would never be ready in time.

And I wanted to keep my brothers away from my date. I didn't want them to scare away Matt; he was the first man that I had liked since the 20's so they better not scare him away or I'd chop their balls off and shove them so far up their asses.

AN: So, there we have it. Klaroline are official. (: And Rebekah and Matt are going to be going on a date in the next chapter.

Expect more drama soon, everything can only be calm for so long.

I will try and get the next chapter out today or tomorrow.

Review? :]


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for being late with updating. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. Anyway, there is a poll on my page, would you mind going to take part in it? Thank you in advance. Now on with the chapter.

Also, sorry for the short length, I am starting the next chapter today and it will be much longer and much more drama filled.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries if I did Klaus would be alive, Elena and Tyler would be so far gone and Klaroline would be together.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
and there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
you say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

Klaus' POV.

Waking up next to Caroline was new to me but I loved the feeling of having her body pressed next to mine, her arms wrapped around my waist whilst we slept. Her head rested into the crook of my neck.

I couldn't believe that she loved me back. When she had met me I had been a pernicious, evil bastard and Caroline had appeared in my life like an angel and changed me for better. I might be nice to Caroline and my family but someone caused harm to them then they'd be lucky to make it out alive.

I started to get up out of bed but stilled when Caroline let out a sound of discomfort and pulled herself closer to me in her sleep. She was adorable when she slept. Her golden blonde hair surrounded her face like a halo. She was the angel to my devil.

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart," I whispered into her ear as I laid back down, pulling her body to mine softly.

I looked down at Caroline's arms when I noticed he- my shirt's sleeve had rose up and frowned when I saw the numerous scars that marked her skin. I suddenly felt the rage seeping through my veins.

She was still beautiful to me, she always would be. But that bitch had permanent hurt my girl and she would definitely pay for that.

"Mhm, Nik I love you. Always." Caroline mumbled out, still asleep.

"I love you too, love." I said to her, even though she couldn't hear me.

I smiled once again at her, even when she was asleep; she just knew what to do to make me feel less murderous.

She was finally mine and I was marrying her. I would give her the wedding she has always wanted. Whatever she wants, she will get it.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she rubbed at her eyes tiredly before her beautiful ocean coloured eyes met mine.

"Good morning beautiful." I smiled down at her before I bent down to place a light kiss on her lips.

Caroline pulled away and jumped out of the bed, making her way towards the bathroom.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" I asked, panicked in case something was wrong.

"I must have the worst morning breath ever and you don't need to smell that, Nik!" Caroline said from the bathroom and I chucked. She was worried about morning breath.

I looked up when she walked back into the room with a bright smile on her beautiful face.

"Now can I get my kiss?" I said whilst I stood up and made my way over to her, a playfully smile on my lips.

"Mhm, we'll have to see about that," she said, with a matching playful smile on her face.

I smirked before I leant down and pecked her lips lightly. I was about to pull away when her arms threaded themselves around my neck and her lips attacked mine in a fiery kiss, I groaned against her lips and kissed her back with the same fieriness.

"Caroline," I warned. "I want our first night to be our wedding night." I said softly whilst leaning my forehead against hers, my eyes gazing into hers. "Can you wait that long? Because it'll be torture but I am willing to wait and make it perfect for you." I said to her and saw a smile flash onto her lips. "I suppose so and thank you."

"For?" I asked, confused.

"Everything." She said simply and then she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine.

I knew that I would never get tired of her lips on mine. I would never get tired of her. Now that I had her I wasn't letting her go.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her back into my…our bed. I really liked the sound of that. Our bedroom, our shower, our bed. They all sounded fantastic in my mind.

"Let's spend the day in bed sweetheart." I whispered into her ear and I noticed that her breathing had picked up. She turned to look at me and nodded, wrapping her arms tightly around me and rested her head on my chest before she closed her eyes. "Sounds perfect, Nik."

Caroline's POV.

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol had left stating they had stuff to do. I didn't question them; I figured they would tell me when they were ready to.

I walked downstairs, fully dressed. I had chosen to wear a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink blouse, with a small leather jacket and a pair of heel boots.

Being with Nik was perfect. He had transformed into the perfect gentleman. It didn't take two minutes to change him, it took time but I gave him time and I fell in love with him. I always dreamed that he would love me back and he did. But I was cautious; when something or someone good got brought into my life, they hardly stayed and I didn't want to lose Nik or Bekah or Elijah or Kol.

I wouldn't go down without a fight though if someone ever planned to take them away from me. They were my life and I would always protect them to the best of my ability.

I don't think I could ever let them go, Nik especially. I loved him so much and we were getting married. I would be his wife and he would be my husband. It was surreal to think that in a week I would be Mrs Niklaus Mikaelson.

I would be married to the man I loved and the man who loved me. Nothing could make me feel better.

I felt that I had been through a really rough life and Nik and the rest of his family were my saviours.

I smiled and snapped out of my thoughts as I made my way through the house, towards the garden. I wanted to sit outside and just relax with nature. I had always enjoyed sitting outside when the sun was out. I was about to step outside into the garden when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

I stopped walking and slowly turned around…Hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. But I had a feeling it was.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercy, mercy, your loving is the sweetest thing  
Crazy, crazy, you got me hanging on a string  
Save me, save me, loving you like this is the sweetest thing  
Sweetest thing, sweetest thing, oh yeah

Warning: This chapter is DARK and has a lemon towards the end. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

Caroline's POV.

When I turned around I stood facing my mother. I gulped as terror ran though my body. She had found me and that was the thing I feared the most.

I took a cautious step back when she stepped towards me with a smirk on her face and her eyes were cold.

"Did you really think you could run from me?" She spat out questioningly before her fist made contact with my left temple. The first blow made my ears ring and my head spin. The second one brought the metallic taste of blood to my mouth. The next hit was one to the jaw and I dropped to the floor.

I managed to stand up. I pushed her into door roughly and made a run for the door but I didn't make it that far.

"Little whore!" I felt my head jerk back as she grabbed my hair before slamming my forehead onto the counter, and I fell to the ground, my head feeling like it was on fire. I tried to get up, crying out in pain as Liz's boot came down on top of my back. I heard her unbuckle her belt and slide it off, and then the next thing I felt was a thick piece of leather hitting me across the back of my neck. I screamed in pain, and I felt a cold chill go down my spine as I heard a terrifying sound, the clicking of a lighter. She continued to pin me to the ground with his foot, calmly light a cigarette whilst she gave me another hit off her belt. I felt sick and I was slowly growing more lightheaded.

Elijah's POV

I was reading outside in the garden when I heard a blood curling scream that sounded a lot like Caroline. Dropping my book on the ground, it already forgotten, I blurred inside of the house and if I was human I would have passed out at the sight. A blonde woman was standing over the top of Caroline, holding a handgun that had blood coming off of it. Caroline was lying on the ground on her side, her blouse was ripped; her jeans had burnt holes going through the material. Her arms were wrenched behind her, her upper arms strapped together with a belt and pulled back in a way that made me sure they were dislocated.

I snarled and suddenly whirled the Sherriff away from Caroline's body and I had her pinned against the wall by her neck a second later. She was looking at me with a mixture of shock and anger.

"You are lucky Niklaus isn't here. I won't kill you, not here and not now. You will leave here and never return, you will forget that you were here. Now leave." I compelled her and let go of her, letting her fall to the ground before I blurred over to Caroline.

"Help me! Elijah! Help…me! Please phone Nik! Elijah, please…" Caroline choked out between sobs.

"Caroline, it's okay, it's okay…" My hands went to the belt wrapped around her arms, unhooking it and pulling it free. Her arms went limp as she left out a scream of pain. I could tell she was trying to move them, but she couldn't.

"Oh god, it hurts, it fucking hurts…help me…" She cried out and I nodded at her.

"I'm going to help you." I said quietly and I knew I had to turn her over.

"I am going to have to turn you over to see where the blood is coming from, just try and relax." I told her and she whimpered in pain.

"No…please…don't! It hurts so much…! Please, Elijah, no!"

I frowned and turned her over slowly and once again, if I wasn't a vampire and was indeed human I would have passed out from what I saw. The blood was pouring out from her ribs; it looked like her entire rib cage on the left was crushed, with two rib bones sticking out.

Caroline tried to move her arm to her ribs, but she couldn't, both of them were dislocated. I pulled my long coat off and laid it over her, for modesty's sake, trying in vain to ignore the blood that was quickly soaking through it. Her head had a huge gash in it. Blood was streaked around her mouth and in her hair. She had a burn on her face. She coughed, shaking uncontrollably.

"Elijah, please help me…" She coughed once more. "I want…Nik. Please get Nik; he's all I want right now."

I pulled out my mobile phone and dialled Niklaus' number and when he answered on the third ring I told him what had happened. He didn't reply he just hung up and 2 minutes later him and the rest of my family came rushing into the room, looking worried and sickened by the state Caroline was in.

Caroline's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she continued to seizure on the floor, her teeth chattering; I was sure she would stop breathing any second. Suddenly Caroline's body stopped moving. Niklaus dropped to the floor next to her and bit into his wrist, placing his wrist over her mouth. I watched as my brother's blood dropped into Caroline's mouth which was now being held open by Niklaus, a worried and heartbroken look on his face.

I stood with Kol and Rebekah whilst we watched the scene in front of us. Niklaus had tears streaming down his face as he held Caroline's small frame in his arms. He was running his fingers through her hair and whispering for her to wake up, to move, to feel anything!

Caroline's POV

I had passed out from the pain. It was so bad. I felt like I could barely breathe and every breath I took would put pressure on my broken ribs. After a few moments I could taste the metallic taste of blood dropping into my mouth. I knew that blood anywhere! Nik was here. He was trying to save me. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, it hurt too much.

I could feel teardrops hitting my face and I desperately wanted to wake up and tell him to stop crying, that I would always love him and that he was saving me. I could feel my body repairing slowly. The pain in my ribs was still the same, I felt like that would take a few days or even longer to heal. But I was grateful that I wouldn't have to go to the hospital and that Nik's blood could heal me faster than what any hospital could.

The next thing I heard broke my heart into tiny little pieces. He was begging for me to wake up, to feel something, to move. That he wanted to see my beautiful eyes. It made me push myself harder to wake up.

Suddenly I coughed and my eyes popped open, they met Klaus'. "N-Nik…I love you…so much!" I cried out as the tears started to pour down my cheeks. He let out a breath and relief filled his features.

"Caroline, love, you had me worried that I would never see you again. Please don't ever scare me like this again." He whispered out brokenly. "How are you sweetheart?" He asked me and I let out a sigh.

"My ribs Nik, they hurt so badly. Why are they taking so long to heal?"

"Because all your ribs accept from two are crushed and the two that aren't are poking out of your body…They will heal in a day or two and until then I am going to look after you." He said before he continued. "And I am never letting you out of my sight again. I love you so much Caroline and I don't know what I would do without you."

With that said he leant down and pecked my lips lightly.

**Still Caroline's POV – A few days later –**

Nik was true to his word. He didn't leave my sight and if he did it was to make me some soup or run me a bath. He held me all day long and fed me some blood daily to make sure I was fully healed. My ribs were getting better. They only hurt a little up to now and that was such a relief.

I had been planning the wedding with Nik and Bekah. I only wanted a small wedding with my family there. A big wedding wasn't for me anymore. A few years ago; all I wanted was a big white princess wedding but, these days, I knew not to take things for granted so a little wedding was perfect in my eyes.

Currently I was lying down next to Klaus and was lost in my own world. I couldn't stop thinking about the wedding that would be happening in two days. I was excited but I was also incredibly nervous. Two things were going through my head right now.

Number one, I was getting MARRIED.

Number two, wedding meant married. Married meant wedding night. Wedding night meant sex. I looked over at Klaus, who was lying down next to me, and gulped. My eyes travelled down his package. I wondered how big it was. I wondered what it would feel like. I wondered what it would feel like insi -

"See something you like?" Klaus asked, ripping me away from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You've been staring at my crotch for ten minutes," he pointed out. I turned a deep shade of crimson, and he laughed, his hand moving to my hair to give it a gentle tug, causing goose bumps to creep up all over my body. Knock it off or I'll pounce on you, Mikaelson! For someone who wanted to wait until our wedding night he was certainly making it difficult for me to behave.

Klaus' POV – 2 days later –

Today was the day that I was going to marry Caroline. I had let Caroline plan the wedding and she chose to have the wedding in our family's garden with only our family. Rebekah had brought a human along, I believe his name was Matt and Kol had brought Bonnie Bennett, whilst Elijah came with Elena Gilbert. Finn arrived earlier with his wife Sage.

I was nervous as I stood next to Finn.

"Relax brother, she loves you and you love her. If there's anything to be nervous about; it's tonight."

I nodded and let a smile tug at my lips. "You are certainly right brother. Thank you." I said and he smiled at me. Mine and Finn's relationship had been a difficult one. We both had different views and often argued but at the end of the day; he was family and he would always be my brother so we put aside our differences and made our relationship work.

The next few moments pasted by so quickly that when I heard organ start to play and I turned my head towards the door that my bride would walk out of, I suddenly felt nervous.

But all the nerves went away when I saw Caroline walk outside into the garden, her arm linked through Elijah's. She looked breath taking, I felt like my whole world had just stopped.

Caroline was wearing a white, strapless gown, which was being held by the hip by what looked to be a clip filled with diamonds, and then the wedding dress flowed down to her ankles with a slight train. She looked beautiful and her hair was pinned up into a bun with a blue diamond clip that I knew as Rebekah's. With her hair pinned up I could see her perfect facial features. From what I could tell Caroline had light make-up on even though she didn't need it. She was truly beautiful without make-up. She was a true beauty.

I held out my hand for Caroline when she and Elijah reached me. My brother patted me on the shoulder before he joined Finn. I kissed Caroline's hand gently and whispered to her how breath taking she looked. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson before she smiled and told me that I looked handsome.

I was wearing a white suit with a black tie, and my favourite pair of black dress shoes, and my hair was styled 'fancy' as Rebekah put it. I hadn't of been able to stop myself from laughing so hard when she told me that.

Kol cleared his throat and a smirk appeared on his lips when everyone turned around to look at him, myself included.

"I am just going to skip over the boring parts of the wedding. We all know why we are here and that is so Nik and Caroline can get married so on with the vows you two!" Kol said and everyone laughed. It was just like Kol to do something like this.

Caroline beamed up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Nik, it's been three years since I met you and that was the day I first realized I loved you and only you and it will remain that way for the rest of my life, I couldn't imagine my life without you in it now, you've gave me everything I could ever ask for and more. There is no way I could possibly explain how much I love you and how happy you make me. When I'm with you it's like time stands still. Finally today I make my vow to always love you and stay faithful to you, to stand by you, to put your needs before mine and to always make you happy." Caroline said and a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. I smiled and wiped the tear away.

"Caroline when you walked into my life I didn't know that you would make such an impact on my life. You changed me, you made me into the man I am today. You turned my life upside down and I wouldn't change meeting you for anything. When I first met you, I knew you was the one for me, the one who I wouldn't be able to live without, you meant the world to me then and you always will mean the world to me, I love you more than words could ever explain, I can't imagine my life without you now. I love you, forever and always." I said in response, smiling at her.

"Well wasn't that just adorable." Kol said and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Does anyone object?" Kol asked and waited a moment before he started talking again.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Kol said before walked over to Bonnie, the smirk still stuck on his face.

I leaned down and kissed Caroline passionately, smiling against her lips as she returned the kiss with just as much passion.

-/-

Me and Caroline had just arrived in Paris for our honeymoon and I had booked the most expensive hotel and room I could find.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Caroline asked, poking me in the ribs.

"This," I quickly opened the door and then picked Caroline up, eliciting a squeal from my new wife.

I carried her into the room and tossed her on the bed.

"My, how traditional, Nik," Caroline said with a smile, rising to her knees. "Come here." She wagged her finger at me. Gulping, I walked toward her slowly before I got within arm's reach of her and she grabbed me by the collar, yanking me on top of her and kissing me passionately.

"Mmm, Mr. Mikaelson" she said as she pulled her mouth away from mine.

"Yes, Mrs Mikaelson?" I replied. She grinned, and then rolled off the bed. I was acutely disappointed.

"I'm gonna get a shower," she said. "Be back in a few." She stopped, and turned around again. "No peeking."

With that, she turned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I fell back on the bed, sighing. Suddenly wanting to get comfortable, I pulled my shirt over my head and unbuckled my belt, then made quick work of my shoes and socks. That's better.

Lying back, I waited patiently for Caroline to return, staring up at the ceiling. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the bathroom door creak open and turned my head to look.

Caroline was standing there in only a towel, her mass of blonde ringlets falling around her bare shoulders. I sat up quickly, staring at her.

"See something you like, Nik?" she taunted.

"Come here," I said in a tone that was so low I wasn't sure if it was even my own voice.

Caroline edged toward the bed, seeming a little nervous. I held my hand out to her, taking hers and kissing it softly. She sighed. I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her towards me.

"You nervous?" I asked, playing with her hair. She nodded.

"A little," she admitted.

"I'll be gentle with you," I replied. I kissed her softly, and she responded by tangling her fingers at the base of my hair and tugging slightly. I groaned in approval, and she moved even closer, pressing her body against mine. I broke the kiss and ran my fingertips across the edge of the towel.

"This," I murmured, "Needs to go."

Caroline took a deep breath. I let her regain her bearings before I unwrapped the towel from her body, letting it pool at the floor. My gaze travelled down from her face, lower...

Wow. Puberty had been good to Caroline Forbes. Scratch that. Puberty had been good to Caroline Mikaelson. She had the sexiest body I had ever seen, and in my thousand years, I had seen a lot of naked girls, but I hadn't seen such a beautiful and sexy woman's body like my wife's. Her body was a myriad of wonderful contradictions; thin, but curvy, firm but soft. I was gaping at her, and I didn't care.

"Nik?" I was making her nervous.

"You're beautiful," I whispered, pulling her to me and kissing her. She moaned into my mouth as our bare torsos came into contact for the first time. She was so warm and soft. I fell back onto the bed, pulling her with me, and quickly rolled over so I was on top of her, never breaking the kiss. My hands moved from her hair, down over her soft neck, down the sides of her body. She gasped as I rubbed against her.

"You'd better take those off," she said breathlessly.

"Is that what you want, Mrs Mikaelson?" I teased.

"I don't want to get them...messy," she said, biting her lip.

I smirked, that meant I was having an effect on her. I stood up, and she propped up on her elbows, looking up at me. Without waiting for me to speak, she sat up and began unbuttoning my jeans. She made quick work of unzipping them, relieving the pressure that was building up in me. With a quick look up at me, in one swift motion, she pulled my jeans, along with my boxers, over my hips, letting them fall to the floor. My erection sprang free, and she gaped, mouth open. I tried not to grin. Caroline was impressed, that was a good sign. I stepped out of my pants and came back on top of her, kissing her, both of us gasping as we rubbed against each other.

"God, Nik," she murmured. I kissed her lips, her cheeks, and her jaw. My mouth trailed down her neck, over her collar bone. I sucked on it briefly, eliciting a moan from my new wife. My mouth trailed lower, and I heard her suck in a deep breath, her fingernails digging into my arms.

My god, she had gorgeous breasts. All pale and white with pink tips, large for her petite frame. My hand went to her left one, massaging it, and she moaned, arching her back. That was my cue to let my mouth cover the right one, and I did eagerly, licking and sucking and rubbing the flat of my tongue across the tip of her nipple. She was panting now, driving me crazy, and grinding against me. I was rock hard. My mouth travelled to the other breast, treating it to same pleasure as the first one.

"Klaus," she whimpered. "This feels amazing." She moaned again.

"Just getting started, love," I murmured against her skin. I let my mouth travel further down her body, kissing her ribs, across her flat stomach, dipping my tongue into her navel. Even lower I kissed, biting at her hip bones. She was tossing her head from side to side, her breathing ragged and uneven. I could feel her hips lift off the bed, trying to get closer to my mouth. I smirked; proud of myself for the effect I was having on her.

"I'm gonna make you good sweetheart," I said, looking up at my place between her legs to stare her in the eyes

"My sweet baby," I said, kissing her. "My sweet, sweet, baby." My hand started a steady trail down her body until I reached her sex, running my fingers lightly over it at first, enjoying the way it made her pant. I began to rub, and as she began grinding her hips against my hand, I applied more pressure.

"Klaus…oh...this feels so...OH NIK!" her back arched suddenly, her hands gripping the sheets underneath her as I suddenly slipped a finger inside her. I smirked enjoying the way she bucked against my hand. I stopped watching her face to bend down and kiss her deeply. She kissed me passionately, our tongues fighting one another for dominance; suddenly she tore her mouth away from mine.

"Nik..." she moaned as I slowly moved my finger in and out. I wanted to take my time, get her body used to it. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her.

"More?" I asked, my thumb coming up to rub her clit. She whimpered, and as she arched her back again I licked over her neck.

"More, please..." she begged. I added another finger, but held still as I noticed the way she hissed in pain.

"Hurt?" I asked, worried. She shook her head.

"A little," she responded. Her hands went to the back of my neck, pulling my head down to kiss me.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked as I broke the kiss.

"Yeah, I do, I want you inside me. Now." she said.

"But, Caroline, I don't want to hurt you..." I began, stopping short as she kissed me roughly, biting my lip; she grabbed my dick and slowly pumping it up and down. I moaned into the crook of her neck. She could be downright evil when she wanted to be. I fucking loved it. "I want you inside me, Nik. I don't care if it hurts...I..."

"You what, sweetheart?" I asked, trying to focus as she continued to play with my dick. It wasn't easy; my brain was starting to go foggy.

"Well...I mean...I want you to be as close to me as you can possibly can. I...I love you. I want to feel you inside of me." God, I was hard as a rock now. Hearing her tell me she loved me...nothing turned me on more than hearing those three little words. Except what her hand was doing to my dick right now. I could feel my lower body twitch.

My hands went to her lower back, pressing her body against me and grinding into her hips. I was kissing her mouth, her jaw, her neck, anywhere I could find room to kiss; my fingers tangling through her long blonde hair. She broke the kiss, gasping.

"Ready?" I asked, kissing her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Come on, baby."

I lined up our bodies and looked down at her asking her silently if she was ready, she nodded and I tentatively pushed inside her a little bit. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," she breathed, nodding. "I love you."

I kissed her. "I love you too." She was so warm and tight, it was hard to keep my head on straight. I pulled out a little bit, then thrust deeper into her, feeling a little bit resistance as I encountered the proof that she'd never been with anyone else.

"Last call, love," I said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just have to get used to you...you're so big," she said, forcing a smile. "Come on, just do it..."

"Caroline…I-" I moaned as she wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled her hips to mine, forcing me in all the way. I had felt a slight resistance and a popping, but the sudden rush of being buried deep inside her was unlike anything I had ever felt, light-headedness and dizziness overtaking me. Caroline had taken matters into her own hands because she knew it would have taken me awhile because I didn't want to hurt her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling a real smile. "I'm more than okay," She kissed me. "Make love to me, Niklaus."

I moaned, burying my face in her neck as I began to thrust in and out of her. Something about her calling me by Niklaus was incredibly hot and sexy. I felt her hips grinding against mine and a loud moan escaped her lips.

"You feel so good," she groaned, her nails digging into my shoulders. "Nik…"

"Care...fuck...this feels so good..." it was so hard to hold out, to not explode.

"Nik…" she moaned out. We began to move together faster, all signs of pain from Caroline gone.

"Caroline…I'm gonna..."

"God, Nik…" she moaned. "I'm so close!"

I bent my head to lick over her breasts, driving her further to the edge. The last thing I wanted was to explode before she'd had a chance to reach her peak. I changed the angle of my hips and smirked when her back suddenly arched, her head going back, mouth hanging open. Her fingernails dug into my back and she let out a long, drawn out moan.

"Oh…NIKLAUS…" she screamed out, her body shaking underneath me. I felt her inner walls clench around me repeatedly, and that was all it took to send me hurtling over the edge. I buried my face in the crook of her neck as I exploded, shuddering.

I slid out of her and pulled her into my arms, kissing her lips once.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Better than okay," she responded, snuggling against me, sighing happily. "Was it...good?"

I grinned. "It was great. How about you?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I had no idea anything could feel that good." She kissed me softly and smiled brightly. "I love you.

"I love you too." I replied.

Caroline yawned and looked up at me with her tired eyes. "I suggest we sleep, love. I can't have my bride sleep deprived." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay," she said, kissing me. She laid her head on my shoulder and drifted off to sleep a moment later, with me joining her a few seconds later.


End file.
